Blacklisted
by Magnatron's Crazy Sister
Summary: Humor one-shot; the story is only 954 words, better luck just reading it then me giving a summary :p


Name: Black Listed

Summery: Read it find out...

Sho was walking down the streets of Tokyo, with a piece of paper in one hand. He had been walking for awhile now and was getting tired. Sho looked down at the piece of paper.

_Hey Sho, look I was walking around Tokyo and I found this little restaurant, with I'm telling you man, The BEST chicken I've ever had you gotta try it. _

_Name:_ _Darumaya..._

Sho cursed quietly, what was he thinking not was telling him where it was? "Idiot," Sho mutter as he turned a corner. He walked a few feet when something across the street caught his eye; Kyoko was walking down the street with two paper bags of food, she stopped in front of a small little restaurant, and using her back she pushed open the door and walked in.

Sho quickly ran across the street. It had been four years since he had lost Kyoko to Ren. But even though he lost, he wasn't one to give up. He stopped in front of the restaurant. There was the name of the restaurant on the door. "Darumaya," Sho read aloud. "_No flippen way! Kyoko works at Darumaya," _Sho smirked and walked in.

Inside Sho looked around; it was a quiet little family style restaurant.

"May I help you?" said a voice behind him. He turned and saw women around her 40s or 50s.

"Um yeah I was told you guys have really good chicken," Sho said, _'good chicken? Good chicken! UG that sounds so stupid!' Sho_ thought bitterly. The woman smiled.

"Yes we do. Is it just you or is there more to your party?" she asked polity.

"Nope just me," Sho said.

"Right then this way," The women lead Sho over to a small table designed for two. "Please have a seat," she said gesturing towards the table. Sho nodded and sat down.

"I'll send someone over with the menu right away," The women disappeared in the back.

Sho looked around the room, it was a small restaurant, but clean and had a very homey feel to it. There wasn't anybody else in the restaurant side from Sho. _'To think all this time Kyoko's worked here_,' Sho had known that Kyoko had some side jobs that even when she became a big actress she wanted to keep them. Last year he had found out that she played Bo the chicken, '_and now here I am in a little restaurant about to be served chicken, how ironic,' _Sho smirked he couldn't wait to see Kyoko's face.

"SHO!" came a loud female voice. Sho nearly jumped out of his seat. He looked up and standing right in front of him was a dumbstruck Kyoko.

"Hi Kyoko, how are you?" Sho said with a smile. Kyoko just gaped at him. Sho smirked. Kyoko shook her head.

"What are you doing here!" She demanded. Sho raised an eyebrow.

"Well I came to eat chicken, I was told it was really good here," Sho stood up, "Do they happen to have a bo special."

Kyoko's face went red, "Not so loud!" She said looking around to see if anyone had heard him. Sho shook his head.

"Kyoko, there's nobody here," he said with a smirk. Kyoko's face got redder.

"Well whatever, you're not allowed here anyways, out," Kyoko said pointing towards the door.

"And why can't I be here?" Sho asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you've been blacklisted, Fuwa-kun,"

Sho turned toward the kitchen to see Ren walking out drying his hands on a dish cloth. Sho scowled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked tartly. Ren raised an eyebrow. "Why isn't obvious Fuwa-kun," Ren said walking up to Kyoko.

"I'm helping my girlfriend at her job," when Ren said 'girlfriend' he put his arm around Kyoko's waist and pulled her close causing Kyoko to blush. Sho's face went red with anger.

"Now if you don't mind, please leave," Ren said pointing towards the doors, "you are blacklisted and are not allowed in here."

Sho's clenched his teeth, but there wasn't anything he could do.

"Fine," as he went to walk out Ren called him back.

"Please go out the back door, we don't want potential customers to see your sour-face," Ren said with a smile. Sho was tempted to yell out a bunch of curse words but restrained himself.

Sho walked past Ren knocking him the shoulder as he did so. Then exited through the back door

When Sho was out he was enraged, _'how could they blacklist me, the most desired bachelor in Japan?' (a/n: Ren is no longer the most desired bachelor in Japan cause he's dating Kyoko)_ Sho kicked the wall. "OW!" he yelled, and started jumping on one foot and muttering to himself, "Ow-stupid-wall-Ren-brick-head-dumb-blacklist!"

"You not allowed in either?"

Sho jumped he hadn't realize someone was out there too. He looked down and sitting in the ally leaning against a wall was-

"Renio? What are you doing out here?" Sho asked, not that he really cared, it was just a question that slipped out.

"Blacklisted," was his blunt response. Sho leaned against the other wall.

"I can't believe I'm on the same list as you," Sho brooded. Renio raised an eyebrow, and then a small smile came to his faces.

"Yeah but I'm on the top."

End.

Yes I'm still working on P.B2 The Plot-Thickens, this was just a small story I had started awhile ago so I decided to finish it.

Please review :]


End file.
